


pace maker

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, Drinking, Implied shower sex, M/M, Mention of substance abuse, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bottom lino, coming quickly, coming without being touched, its jisungs birthday bitches, side chan, side hyunjin/jeongin, smut scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: jisung is at a bar with his friends, celebrating his birthday when he picks up the courage to hit on the hot stranger sitting at the bar alone.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 231
Collections: MINSUNG BINGO: Round One





	pace maker

**Author's Note:**

> this is an entry for [minsung bingo!](https://twitter.com/minsungbingo)
> 
> in this fic i'm fulfilling the following tropes from my bingo list;  
> \- alcohol/drinking  
> \- strangers to lovers  
> \- coming quickly  
> \- coming without being touched
> 
> make sure to check out the ao3 collection and twitter and take a look at what other authors and creators are producing for this fanwork challenge!
> 
> make sure to check the tags for the content and possible triggers.

Minho remembered the first time he ever tasted alcohol like it was just yesterday. In actuality, it was when he was fourteen years old and sneaked the almost empty beer can of his mother’s back to his room after he saw she was fast asleep on the couch. He remembers how the warm liquid felt going down his throat and the airy feeling that enveloped him. He loved the mind-altering substance, but only in small amounts – that was at least to begin with.

After years of abusing the substance, he made a promise to himself to try and be more mindful of his consumption. It was harder than others made it look, drinking being such a common part of the culture where he lived. It was natural to get piss drunk on the weekends, it was natural to stumble home at four in the morning, it was natural to empty his stomach into the toilet after nausea got the best of him. That’s what he told himself for the longest time – that it was _natural._

Minho soon found out it wasn’t, and that is when he made his promise. It’s the reason why he let himself come to the bar after a particularly hard day at the office to unwind, to only have a few. He sat at the bar and ordered himself a gin and tonic, thinking it would be a safe option. He didn’t like that taste of tonic water so he hoped it would help him drink it slowly so he would be able to monitor how fast the alcohol began affecting his system. Minho hated being out of control with his alcohol consumption, but other things… he didn’t mind giving it up. But that’s another story entirely.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the racket that was being made by a small group of young men, probably close to him in age judging by their looks. The one with dark blue hair was by far the loudest, but Minho wasn’t too bothered by it – however, he can’t say the same for the other bar patrons. The other three at the table kept pouring him drinks and Minho watched intently as the blue-haired male kept chugging them back and noticed how the pink glow on his cheeks reached his ears which poked delicately through his hair. Maybe they were celebrating something, celebrating him... Minho certainly wouldn't mind joining in on the fun if he had a friend that looked like _that._

Minho decided at that moment the stranger was kind of cute. He looked back to his glass on the table, suddenly feeling somber over being here on his lonesome. Sure, he was comfortable in his loneliness at this stage but some nights its more painful than others and somehow the way the group of friends were treating each other made Minho reminisce over times when he had friends like that. It has been a long time since he shared a drink with anyone, let alone share intimate skin-ship with those around him. Minho tended to only ever drink alone. The closest he got to any skin-ship was when he would put out dishes of food for the stray cats on his street where his apartment was located when the kitties would purr and brush against his leg in thanks. He sighed into his drink, taking a deeper swig than he had been previously. He waves the bartender back over and this time orders a whiskey. Minho could give up his control for the night, just one night. It’s fine…

Right?

 **☽** **☾**

“Cheers!” Jisung clanked his glass against his friends, quickly chugging back the mixture of beer and the popular Korean spirit ‘soju’. He couldn’t remember a time when he ever hated soju, or alcohol in general – he was the best at handling himself amongst his friends. He was not a lightweight, but he wasn’t exactly a heavyweight either – just somewhere comfortably in between. He giggled as he set his glass down on the bar table, his friend Chan quick to fill the glass back up, nudging it back towards his friend.

“Drink up birthday boy!” Chan sang, picking up the glass and putting it back in Jisung’s hands. It was a tradition of theirs that every year on their birthday that they would take each other out for drinks with the other friends in their friendship circle. This time around, Hyunjin and Jeongin had joined them. The pair were on the other side of the table, completely entranced with each other as they had recently started dating. Jeongin was never much of a touchy-feely person, but Jisung had started wondering when he and Hyunjin had started cuddling often at the friend group’s movie nights. It had been obvious, but still no-one said anything – it was none of their business and it was their choice after all who they decided to get physical with. Jisung loved seeing them together, he thought they complimented each other nicely and it made his heart flutter seeing two of his close friends so happy with one another.

Jisung put his hand on Chan’s shoulder, hoping it would help balance him as the alcohol burned this time on its way down. He exclaimed in delight as he felt his cheeks burn deeper, and he thought he must look like a right mess.

 _A hot mess?_ There goes his darn self-confidence again. Thankfully his friends praised him for it and didn’t tease as so many others had in the past. Jisung looked at the suddenly sparsely laden table, wondering how the fuck they had consumed that many bottles already. He stumbled up from his stool at the table and grabbed his credit card.

“Next few are on me,” he said and of course the others tried to refuse.

“Hey! No no no Sungie, it is your occasion not ours.” Hyunjin pouted as he held onto his wrist. Jisung took hold of Hyunjin’s own wrist and gently pried himself from his friend's grasp. He places both of his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulders, pushing him back down onto his own bar stool.

He bends over towards him and ruffles his hair, “stay seated. I said it’s on me don’t argue.” He grins as Hyunjin continues to pout, while Chan and Jeongin respectively laugh at his antics. Jisung walks over to the bar and waits in the busy line, wondering what drinks he’ll get next. Should he go for more beer and soju or go for something harder – perhaps whiskey or bourbon? Vodka? Tequila? There were far too many choices for his liking.

As he waits in line, he notices the couples that are spread out across the long bar table attached to the till area, when his gaze lands on a lone young man swirling an almost empty glass. He had light brown hair that was slightly wavy – he definitely used a straightener to do that, there is no way it was natural. Jisung doesn’t know if it was his curiosity or that he had quite a few drinks in him that he thought it was a good idea to lose his place in line and saunter over to him. As he taps the young man on the shoulder, he looks slightly surprised and takes a few seconds to properly acknowledge Jisung. Minho looks at him, recognising him as the cute blue-haired stranger he had secretly been admiring earlier.

 _Fuck_ , his hair and blush looks even better up close.

“Hello,” the young man says, and holy shit was his voice like fucking _honey_ to Jisung _._ All soft and gooey, words that basically dripped off his tongue - he wanted to eat it all up, maybe even eat the stranger up as well.

Jisung hummed in response, “Mmm hi. Is your hair natural?” His cherry tone seemed to lighten the young man right up. Minho takes a piece of his hair in his hands and twists it through his fingers and looks back up at Jisung. His eyes were deep and mysterious and captured Jisung’s attention entirely. He wonders what it would be like to kiss the soft-looking lids, among other things… Jisung had to pull it together, he wasn’t about to shamelessly try and hit on this guy, was he? He was slightly drunk and who knows if this guy was going to turn around and think he was too forward or weird.

“My hair? No, it took hours actually. I’m surprised it lasted the whole day.” For some reason, the stranger seemed taken back from Jisung’s observation and it made Jisung blush.

“I’m Jisung. And I admire your efforts towards your hair. It’s hot,” Jisung stuttered that last part, hand clamping over his mouth as if to apologise for the word vomit coming from his mouth.

“Minho.” He observes Jisung, the way his tousled blue hair frames his face and the way his skin seems to glow underneath the dim bar lighting.

Minho gestured for the bartender and turned to Jisung, “what are you drinking?”.

Jisung settled down onto the spare bar stool next to him, perhaps too close as their thighs were just brushing against each other as he got comfortable. “I’ll have what you’re having,” he winks at Minho. Minho orders them two whiskeys, and Jisung eyes the amber liquid placed in front of him. He brings it to his lips and sips at it, perfectly warm on the way down. Minho chugs his back in one go, but Jisung doesn’t want to follow suit, not straight away at least.

“How long have you been here for tonight?” Jisung asked.

Minho scoffed at the question, “Far too long. But it seems to have been worth it… how about yourself Jisung?”

“Oh, I’ve been awhile too. With those beautiful people over there,” Jisung points behind him to where his friends sat, apparently watching him hit it off with Minho. Expectedly, all they do is wave as none of them like to get too much in Jisung’s business – especially not on his birthday. Either that or the earful they received the last time they interfered when he was trying to pick someone up.

“I see… that blonde guy your boyfriend?” The question makes Jisung choke on his drink, making Minho laugh. He puts his hand on Jisung’s back and pats it firmly a few times to help him catch his breath.

“Chan hyung? No fucking way.” He means it nicely. He loves Chan, but he would never go there. Not when Changbin had been shamelessly trying to win him over for months now. Chan was somehow oblivious even though he too was shameless in the way he acted around the younger. They liked each other but were both to chicken to say anything, and Chan especially had no clue what Changbin’s advances really meant. Jisung honestly just wanted to put them in a room together, lock the door and not let them leave until they both confessed after all these years.

Minho just nods. “Hyung?” he questions after a brief period of silence.

Jisung nodded, “yeah he is three years older than me.”

“Ah, what year is he born?”

“1997. Why?” Jisung questioned.

Minho smirked, “Your Chan hyung is a year older than me.”

Oh, so he was hot **and** older? Jisung’s lucky day. He loved going for older men, there was something about the way they never anticipated his ways in the bedroom that really got him off. He picks up the glass that the bartender had refilled for him, chugging it back. Jisung decides to follow suit, thinking that the liquid courage would minimise the embarrassment for what he was about to ask.

“You waiting for someone? Or are you here alone…” Jisung kept his voice low, aware of the way Minho’s thighs tensed against his. He let his hand drop underneath the bar, gently grasping the tense muscle that was brushed up against his own.

“…Alone,” Minho breathed out. Jisung gazed at the way Minho let his eyes flutter shut for a moment, drinking in the touch of Jisung’s wandering fingers on his thigh. The friction of his digits against his dress pants was slowly driving him up the wall, it had been too long since he had been touched in such a way.

“Do you, want to come back to mine?” Minho finally said and Jisung practically sprung out of the bar stool.

“I thought you’d never ask,” he giggled as Minho smiled back at him. Jisung let Minho slip on his oversized denim jacket over the flashy outfit he was wearing, and he took in how gorgeous Minho really was. The silk blouse hugged all the right places, his dress pants tight against his muscular thighs and the jacket… oh god the jacket. It sat perfectly against his shoulders, accentuating his broad shoulders. Jisung wanted to rip it all off. Instead, Minho offered an arm out to Jisung to take hold of. Instead of taking the sweet gesture and linking his arm through it, he decided to throw his arm around his shoulders.

Shit, he smelled _delicious_.

Jisung looks over his shoulder, a massive grin painted across his lips. His friends are laughing, smiling, silently cheering him on.

 _Be safe_ he can see Chan mouth at him, holding his glass up to him, the final cheers of the night.

 _Don’t worry_ he mouths back before leaving the bar with his arm securely around Minho’s shoulders.

**☽** **☾**

They had barely made it through the door of Minho’s apartment when Jisung started pulling the denim jacket from his shoulders, swiftly removing his leather one and discarding them onto the floor by the door. Jisung took hold of Minho’s waist with his left hand, letting the right one brace the back of Minho’s neck as he briskly backed him up against the wall. The wall was piercing cold against his back, the cool wallpaper grating at his burning hot skin as Jisung’s hand snaked underneath his blouse to trace the grooves of his abdominal muscles. Minho moaned against Jisung’s lips, indulging in the way his lips moved and molded against his own, and his tongue… oh god his fucking _tongue._

The younger ground his hips against his own, panting as he removed his lips from Minho’s to find a new home against the skin on his neck. He sucked harshly at the skin, eliciting another heavy moan from Minho. He bucked his hips against Jisung’s crotch and tangled his fingers through Jisung’s deep blue locks as the younger went to town on his neck.

Jisung was lucky Minho had a hickey fetish, a fetish for being marked, a reminder the next day of the sinful events of the night before. Though it had been a long time since he had any, he will have to brush up on his makeup skills the following morning to make sure he can cover them up in time for work on Monday.

He felt Jisung’s teeth graze repetitively over the blooming patches on his neck, and he felt his cock twitch against his pants. It wasn’t a surprise he was rock, fucking, hard; Jisung was fucking amazing. He tugged on Jisung’s hair causing the younger's lips to pop off from his neck to let out a slurred moan. He took Minho’s face in his hands and once again Minho was lost in the way Jisung’s lips moved, sucking and nipping at just the right locations, alternating how much tongue he let slip in between his lips.

“Where’s your bedroom?” Jisung whispered against his mouth, trailing his fingers through his hair and Minho marveled at every touch. He pointed behind him to the left where it was, and Jisung hoisted Minho up around his waist. He carried him through to the bed, lips not leaving his until he laid Minho out, eagerly removing Minho’s blouse from his body. Jisung splayed his hands over Minho’s chest, stroking all of the sensitive spots. Minho leaned up to pull Jisung’s own shirt from his torso, fumbling with the buttons on his jeans to finally yank them from his legs. Jisung was smirking at how eager Minho was, especially when he began to pull at the waistband of his boxers.

“Holy fuck,” Minho drooled as he took in the sheer size of Jisung’s cock. He wasn’t small, and he was definitely the biggest Minho had ever fucked around with.

“Like what you see,” Jisung drawled through his moans as Minho reached out to wrap a hand around his length. Jisung switched their positions, rolling himself underneath Minho so he was now straddling his legs, his cock in hand. Minho scooted himself a little further down the bed so he was facing up towards Jisung, his lips dangerously close to the leaking head of Jisung’s cock. Minho leaned further in, darting his tongue out to lick slowly around the head before taking Jisung slowly into his mouth. Minho’s mouth was so fucking hot and Jisung couldn’t resist bucking his hips as he felt drool trickle down his length.

“Fuck Minho,” he moaned as the older began bobbing his head up and down Jisung’s length, surprisingly taking it all in with no problems. How was he not choking on his dick he didn’t know but it just made Jisung more aroused. He noticed that Minho still had his boxers on, but it didn’t hide the soaking wet patch that his dick had made from leaking against the material.

“Fuck you’re so hot Minho,” Jisung groaned as he began to slowly fuck Minho’s face. Minho pulled off for a brief moment to stare into Jisung’s eyes.

“Keep doing that. P-Praise me ‘Sung.”

So Jisung did just that.

_You’re doing so well Minho._

_Minho hyung you take my dick like no other._

_Ah fuck Minho, you’re so beautiful FUCK, mnph_

_Yeah right there hyung, so fucking good you are._

In no time at all Jisung was reaching his high, and he noticed that Minho was shuddering around his cock. He pulled off for only a second, “Mmm ‘Sung, I’m gonna come already, please let me fucking come.” Minho purred over and over in between licks and sucks to the head of Jisung’s cock.

“Course. Come for me Minho, come.”

As Minho took Jisung in one last time, Jisung let his load into Minho’s throat and Minho was delighted to feel the warm substance coat it as he reached his own high, completely untouched and so fucking quickly.

“Ohh Jisung,” he moaned around his cock, slowly lapping and sucking at his length as he fucked out his high.

“Fuck,” he swore as he slumped forwards against Jisung’s body. At first Jisung just thought it was Minho coming down from his orgasm and it really was to begin with, but when he didn’t budge after a few moments he became suddenly alarmed. He tilted Minho’s chin up to him and fucking hell, how could someone look this gorgeous while being so fucked out, without even being _touched._

“Hey Minho, you okay? Hey look at me,” Jisung said softy. Minho felt dizzy, so fucking dizzy as he tried to roll himself off of Jisung’s body. His surprisingly buff, strong arms held Minho gently as he waited for the dizzy spell to pass over him.

“Talk to me, what was that?”

“I think a mixture of low blood pressure, being too relaxed and kinda being drunk.” Minho grunted as he rolled his eyes, cursing himself for ruining the mood.

“More like my dick was too much too handle,” Jisung cooed jokingly. He brushed Minho’s hair away from his face and began to look around his room.

“You have anything sugary I can grab you?”

Minho nodded next to his dresser. “In the drawer there should be some spare jellies, maybe an old water bottle if you're lucky,” he sighed. Jisung leaned over him carefully and pulled open the draw. After a few moments of digging around his items, he finally pulled out a packet of grapefruit sweets and a water bottle that held a few mouthfuls of water in it. He held one of the sweets up against Minho’s swollen lips. He took it in his mouth, purposefully letting himself take in a few centimeters of Jisung’s fingers. Jisung hummed as he pulled them from his mouth, replacing it with the opening of the water bottle. "Drink," he whispered and Minho swallowed the whole lot.

Minho went to straddle the younger but was promptly pushed back to his spot next to him in the bed. Jisung cupped his chin and pressed a soft and slow kiss to his lips. He made slow circles against Minho’s jaw as he pulled away, pulling the covers up further towards them.

“It’s okay, we’ll have plenty of time in the morning?” he questions, adding a wink to the older.

Minho giggled, and nodded at the younger not caring that he was still naked and sticky underneath the covers. Sure, he was a stranger - but there was something about Jisung that just seemed so comfortable, so effortlessly special?

They settled down underneath the covers, Jisung laying his arm out for Minho to cuddle in towards and to rest his head on his chest. Jisung let his fingers stroke through his hair as he felt Minho’s breaths even out on top of him.

“Happy birthday Jisung,” Minho mumbled against him, lips tickling the sensitive skin on the younger’s pecs. The younger cocked his head at the remark but wasn’t quick enough to question Minho about it as he had fallen into slumber. He smiled down at Minho after pressing a kiss against his forehead, wondering how he must have known. He must have overheard him and his friends at the bar, either that or Jisung must have mentioned it at some point during the night. It didn’t really matter though. Minho was one of the best presents he had received in a long time – when it comes to birthday sex that is.

“Thank you Minho, thank you.” Jisung fell asleep shortly after and didn’t wake until very late the next morning. He was slightly startled when he rolled over to find he was the only one in the queen-sized bed. He looked around but couldn’t find any sign of Minho anywhere. He sat upright among the covers and scratched his head as he looked at the time on the alarm clock next to the bed.

**10:58am.**

Okay, slightly later than he had anticipated but he could explain his lack of updates to his friends later on. He heard light footsteps and went to pounce from the bed to meet Minho at the door when he felt a cool breeze against his crotch and looked down to be met with his own naked body. He looked around, not really able to locate his clothing from the night before so settled on pulling the bed sheet from the bed and wrapping it around himself like a towel. Minho appeared in the door, dressed only in a bathrobe. He was even more beautiful than what he was the night before and the love bites that scattered across his neck made Jisung’s cock twitch under the sheet he had wrapped himself in.

“It’s nothing special but I thought the birthday boy might enjoy breakfast in bed.” Minho laid out the wooden board on the bed in front of them after pulling Jisung on top of it with him. On it sat two cups of coffee, some side dishes, and most importantly – two bowls of seaweed soup. Jisung would have expected much from his parents, not the stranger he went home with on a night out drinking.

“All this for me.” Jisung smelled the food in front of him and leaned into Minho, pecking his lips.

“Could I be a pain and ask to shower first? I promise I’ll be super quick it’s just that we didn’t clean up last night and…” Jisung pulled a face down towards his covered stomach.

“It’s ok, how about we… shower together? We’ll reheat the food. Anyways, there is more where that came from.” Minho purred against Jisung’s ear before nipping at his earlobe, letting his hand roam around the bedsheet trying to find an opening. Jisung turned to face Minho, pawing at his robe until it dropped onto the bed around them. Minho was already hard.

“I like that sound of that,” Jisung moaned as he pulled the bedsheets from around him revealing his own throbbing dick. Minho could not take his eyes off it, not without reaching out to stroke the deliciously long length.

“Shall we?” Minho asked, to which Jisung replied by hoisting him up around his hips, cocks touching as he asked for directions to the bathroom. Perhaps they’ll actually get to _fuck_ this time. Jisung mashed his lips against Minho’s apartment filling with obscenities and high moans.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, it really helps us writers out by getting validation and/or pointers or even just a comment saying you enjoyed it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests :)


End file.
